


The Little Ones

by kittenofcastiels



Series: The Ones [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt Sam, Pregnant Reader, Pregnant Sex, Protective Lucifer, Smut, Softy Dean, Uncle Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofcastiels/pseuds/kittenofcastiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and the reader had been together for a few months, the pregnancy went well until angels started to feel the power of their babies. Lucifer and the reader went to live at the bunker and I suck at this summary thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Ones

You moaned as Lucifer’s hand roamed your body, your back pressed firmly against his chest as he lifted your right leg, opening you completely for him. You rested your head on your pillow, loving the sensation of your husband’s cold fingers against your hot skin.

“Are you enjoying yourself, my love?” he asked as his hand cupped your sensible breast, his fingers pinching your hardened nipples making you throw your head back in pure bliss.

“Please” you whisper, feeling your core ache in need, you didn’t need a lot of foreplay lately, just a few touches and kisses and you were ready to take Lucifer.

“Are you wet enough for me?” he asked, letting your breast go and moving his hand towards your heat “so ready for me” he whispered, leaving a wet kiss on the crook of your neck as his finger tips brushed over your sensible lips, growling at the feeling of your wetness coating his fingers.

You moaned as his fingers started to rub your clit, soft and gentle little rubs were enough to make you moan his name loudly. Lucifer loved that, he loved to have you begging for his cock with one single touch, he loved how desperate for release you got every time, he even loved you big baby bump, he loved the possessive felling that washed over him every time he saw your stomach swollen with his children, even when now the only way he could take you was sideways on the bed, he secretly loved that too.

“Lucifer” you moaned as he thrust a finger inside of you, making your hips jolt backwards

“Y/N” he moaned as your ass rubbed against his cock, you smiled knowing how ready he was for you and repeated the action, making sure that his cock rubbed against your ass with every thrust of his finger “you want it so bad, don’t you my love?” he asked as he pulled his finger out, taking it directly towards his mouth to relish your sweetness

“Yes” you nodded vigorously making him chuckle

“Okay” he whispered before taking his cock on his hand and giving it a couple of pumps, he positioned it so the tip was right against your entrance and slowly started to thrust it inside of you. 

“Fuck” you moaned, feeling his thickness stretching your walls deliciously as he kept thrusting into you inch by inch until he was inside of you completely.

He moaned as he felt your warm wall surrounding him, never feeling more completed than when he was inside of you. His hand made it way towards your stomach, rubbing slightly before pressing his palm softly against it.

“Move” you whined “please baby” and that was everything you needed to say, he started pulling out all the way out until only the tip of his cock was inside of you before pounding it inside again. Your arm reached behind you until your hand grabbed a fist full of his dirty blond hair, using it to guide his face to yours and crash your lips together.

His cold and slightly chap lips felt incredible against your soft and warm ones, and you couldn’t help but moan when you felt his tongue exploring your mouth and dancing against yours. You sucked it harshly before breaking the kiss to let a loud moan out.

“Lucifer” you moaned as you felt the pleasure increasing to the point of explosion, clenching around him as you felt your orgasm approaching.

“Come on, Y/N” he whispered in your ear as he grabbed your leg and tossed it over his to open you up for him even more, using this as an advantage to rub your clit to make bring you over the edge

“Fuck” you screamed as you came hard around him, you walls clenching around him tightly igniting his own orgasm

“Y/N” he grunted as he came inside of you, his warm seed filling completely as he rode your high.  

“That was amazing” you whispered as you felt your heartbeat starting to get normal

“It is always amazing, Y/N” he smiled making you melt even more.

You were about to respond when you heard the flutter of wings and a loud intake of breath. You jumped trying to cover yourself as you turned to meet a wide-eyed, flustered Castiel standing by the door of your room.

“Little brother” Lucifer grunted, waving his hand and covering your naked bodies with clothes “haven’t those Winchesters teach you about this little thing called knocking?”

The dark headed angel nodded before looking at you in the eyes, the little blush never leaving his cheeks.

“Apologies, Y/N” he said before looking at his brother “I thought you were sleeping, it never occur me that you would be… intimating” he looked so adorably embarrassed that you couldn’t stop the giggle from leaving your mouth, Castiel looked at you again and smiled a little, relieved that you weren’t mad at him.

“No problem Cas” you smiled, sitting up by the end of the bed “wow” you whispered as you felt the little twitch at the side of your belly

“Are you okay” Lucifer was behind you two second after, his hands rapidly moving towards the baby bump, Castiel was also really close to you, a hint of worry on his eyes

“I’m fine” you laughed, lifting your shirt to reveal your big belly “someone is up” you smiled, tapping your skin lightly with on finger and smiling even wider when you saw your baby responding the gesture,  his whole hand pressing against your skin.

[Originally posted by lunapalida](http://tmblr.co/ZxmbYsvtNYwM)

“Wow” you heard Castiel say, looking in awe at your stomach

“Amazing, huh?” you smiled at him and he returned the gesture

“It is… why the other baby is not doing the same?” he tilted his head, looking back at your belly intensely

“She’s right over…” you used your hand to touch around you bump, seeking for the now familiar feeling of your baby girl pressed against you “here” you pressed your palm against the opposite side “she doesn’t really wake up until later”

“Oh” he said, still not looking at you

“This is good and all” your husband’s voice made Castiel straighten his posture “but why are you here?” he asked making you roll your eyes

“He’s your brother” you elbowed him “he’s welcome here”

“Not at 7 in the morning” the archangel scoffed

“You don’t even sleep”

“But you do” he wrapped one arm around your body, bringing you closer to him “you need rest, Y/N. You are six months pregnant with two half angel babies… you need as much rest as you can get”

“Is not like I was sleeping though” you smirked back at him making him chuckle

He was about to respond but you were interrupted again by the angel on a trench coat, who cleared his throat loudly to draw the attention towards him again, he was kind of scar you would start “intimating” again, right in front of him.

“Sorry” you whispered, feeling your face heating up

“No problem” your  _‘brother in law’_  smiled at you, but then his face became serious “I am here to take you with me” he stated “your babies… they are powerful, and their power can be sensed by other angels” you gasped, knowing that it wasn’t a good thing “I need to take you to the bunker, we can protect you there. Just until we can stop Michael”

“How do I know your damn Winchester won’t try to hurt her?” Lucifer almost growled, wrapping his other arm around you and tightening his hold, soon enough you saw his soft, white wings wrapping around you as well.

“Luci” you whispered but he didn’t look at you, he was too busy looking at his brother with narrowed eyes

“We are not going to harm them, Lucifer” Castiel assured “you know Dean loves her like a sister, he has been in this house, and he helped you set the Demon tramps when you moved here”

“He’s right, Love” you muffled voice was heard from inside the feather forth “you know Dean won’t do anything to hurt us”

“What about the other one?”

“Sam is okay with this too” Castiel said “even if he isn’t he won’t hurt her either… you will be there, I will be there… even Crowley will be there”

There was silence for what it felt like hours until Lucifer decided that even when he didn’t like to admit it, he wouldn’t be able to protect you by himself and he would rather lose all his pride than lose you or his children

“Okay” he sighed, unwrapping his wings from you “let’s go”

-

The first thing you felt, after the normal dizziness of being transported by an angel, were two strong arms being wrapped around you, you didn’t even need to open your eyes to see who it was, the smell of whiskey, motor oil and mint were enough.

“You’re so fat” you heard the deep manly voice of your big brother muffled against the fabric of you shirt

“Fuck off, Winchester” you groaned, shoving it to the side and faking annoyance

“Still beautiful, though” he smiled making you chuckle a little

“I missed you” you smiled

“Me too, Bobby will be here in a few hours” he informed you, taking your bag from Lucifer’s hand and walking towards your old room

“Hello to you too” Lucifer grunted as you took his hand and dragged him towards the direction Dean was taking

“Hey Luci” the older Winchester smirked making you kick his leg “Ouch!”

“Shut up” you hissed

“You had to tell him” you husband sighed as you entered your room

“Wasn’t me”

“It was me, actually” you heard the British accent from some part of the room; you turned around to see Crowley standing by your bed, a big smirk on his face.

“You promised not to talk about that, Fergus” you groaned earning a laugh from Dean

“I forgot about that name” he said between laughs

“You’ll pay for this” the King of Hell said

“Right” you scoffed “Will you send Juliet to chase me?” you asked, faking horror

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me” he ignored your last question “I need a drink” and with that, he was gone.

“Okay” Dean sighed as he calmed down “this will be your room for the next days or weeks, I don’t know” he walked towards the door, but stopped as he saw you caressing your belly “how my nephew by the way?” he asked walking towards you to place a hand on top yours

“He’s good, Dean” you smiled; taking his hand and placing it on your belly, letting him feel your hyperactive child. He chuckle in awe as he felt your son kicking his hand.

“Your niece is good too” Lucifer said as he began unpacking your clothes

“N-niece?” Dean looked at you with wide eyes “I knew it wasn’t normal for you to be this fat” he blurted out, making you roll your eyes

“She’s not fat, you ass” Lucifer scoffed, walking behind you and wrapping a protective arm around you “she’s bringing new life to this world”

“I know” Dean raised his hands “I’m kidding” he smiled at you, letting you know that he didn’t mean it “do you have names yet?”

“We are naming the girl Iris” your husband informed him, smiling proudly at the name he chose

“That’s pretty” Dean nodded “what about the little guy?”

“Dean” you said, wrapping your hand around Lucifer’s, waiting for his reaction.

“What?” he asked, looking at you with his eyebrows raised

“Dean” you repeated “we are naming him Dean” you watched as his eyes widened, realization washing over him

“O-oh… that’s… oh god” he closed his eyes before wrapping his arms around you, pulling Lucifer into the hug as well

“Are you okay with that?” you asked against his shirt

“Okay?” he scoffed as he let you go, wiping some tears from his eyes “of course I’m okay, Y/N” he smiled and you returned the gesture

“Just make sure you live long enough for my kid to know who he was named after” you half joked, earning an eye roll from the green-eyed hunter

“Of course” he laughed and you laughed too, but all the laughter was gone when a tall figure appeared by the door, it didn’t take long for the pair of wings to wrap around you once again, making you sigh and shake your head

“H-hi… Y/N” Sam muttered from the door

“Hi Sam” you smiled tightly

“Can we talk?” he asked you but he was looking directly at Lucifer who tensed behind you

“Come on, Luci” you whispered you loud enough for him to hear “we’ll just talk” he slowly unwrapped his wings but didn’t move, not until Dean tugged his shirt and dragged him out of the room saying something along the lines of  _‘She won’t leave you, you already knocked her up’_

“So…” you trailed off as you sat at the edge of your bed “what’s up?”

“Listen…” Sam sighed and sat next to you on the bed “I’m sorry… about everything that happened between us, about me leaving you like I did” you flinched at the memory “it wasn’t me, Y/N… it was the demon blood, you know that I wouldn’t have done that in my right mind”

“What you need to understand Sam is that you did it in your right mind” you shook your head, standing up to get some distance between you “when Ruby approached you, when she talked with you about all that nonsense, you were on your right mind” you shook your head when you saw that he was going to respond “it never occurred you that maybe your girlfriend needed to know what you were doing, all those hunts Sam, you told me they were minor and in reality you were meting her”

“I’m sorry”

“I don’t know what you want from me” you whispered

“I want you to forgive me, I want you to look at me like you used to, I want you to talk to me… it kills me to know that Dean goes to your house and sees you but I can’t”

“I will never look at you like I used to, Sam” you shrugged “I looked at you with love, but I don’t love you anymore” he winched at your words “I looked at you with respect and that’s something you lost… you lost my respect the day you betrayed me, the day you lied to me looking straight to my face. You lost the right to talk to me the day that you left me on the floor, crying for you to stay with me” you shook your head

“I’m sorry” he whispered over and over again

“I’m sorry too, Sam” you said, swallowing a lump in your throat “I’m sorry that we had to end up like that… but it wasn’t because of me… so now don’t ask me to talk to you like nothing happened, maybe someday… maybe someday I will be able to trust you enough to let you back into my life, but right now I can’t Sam”

“I… I understand” he said after a few minutes

“Good”

-

It was a weird, stressful months for everyone at the bunker. With angels trying to find you and rouge demons trying to kick Crowley’s ass, everyone was busy with research and with hunts. You didn’t ask many questions, you just listened to the updates Lucifer gave you before you went to sleep or the little information Castiel let slip out when he went to see you and the babies.

It surprised you to see Lucifer and the guys working together, especially with Bobby, who still wasn’t too familiarized with your husband. But together they managed to send Michael to the cage where Lucifer used to be, but that didn’t end there. They spend more time trying to find a way to get Adam’s body out without Michael in it; they looked for the answer everywhere but couldn’t find it.

It was a hard time for everyone, expect for Crowley who really didn’t care about it but faked sympathy when you kicked him under the table.

Dean felt guilty about the whole thing, but tried to fake a smile on his face when he was around you, not wanting to upset you and hurt you or the babies, it didn’t work though, you saw right through it and he finally broke down in front of you, letting everything go as you rubbed his back and told him everything was going to be fine, just like he had done whenever you felt bad about not saving someone.

Right now you were cooking some breakfast, tired of the food from the diner a few miles from the Bunker, you decided to make some eggs and toasts for everyone in the bunker, everyone that actually ate.

“You need to rest” Lucifer groaned for the 100th time, giving you everything you needed form the counters and not letting you do much

“I am fine, Lucifer” you rolled your eyes “I can make breakfast”

“There’s no need for that, Y/N” you heard from the other side of the kitchen where a too tired Dean stood “I can go for something”

“No need” you sighed “I’m just finshi-“ you couldn’t finish you sentence as you felt and foreign popping sensation within you, followed by a warm liquid wetting your shorts and dripping from your legs “uh-oh”

“What?” Lucifer and Dean asked at the same time following your gaze and looking at your now wet legs and wet floor

“Gross, Y/N” Dean groaned “I didn’t know pregnant woman couldn’t control their bladders”

“That’s not pee, you ape” Lucifer grunted, standing behind you and lifting you bridal-style “She’s having my babies”

“Oh shit” Dean gasped, looking at you wide-eyed “what do we do? Where do we go? Castiel!” he started panicking making you roll your eyes

“My room” you said “Call Bobby”

“How are you this calm?” Dean asked, running towards Bobby’s room with Lucifer behind him as he carried you towards your room

“The contractions haven’t kicked in yet”

-

“Come on, Y/N” Bobby padded your leg, encoring you to push again

“It’s not that fucking easy” you growled before doing as he said “AAAHG” you screamed as you pushed with everything you got, the pain making you scream more than the force you used.

Lucifer couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted you to finish as soon as possible, the little help he could give you wasn’t enough anymore

“Come, my love” he whispered, kissing your clammy forehead “I know you can do it… just our baby girl and you’re done”

“Better said than done” you rolled your eyes before pushing again

“Not so calm now, huh?” Dean asked from the corner of the room with little Dean on his arms

“SHUT UP” you screamed as you pushed harder

“I see the head” Bobby announced

“Thank God!” you exclaimed, feeling too exhausted to keep pushing for another hour  

“Just one more”

“AAAH!” you screamed as you pushed with everything you had, squeezing Lucifer’s hand for some sort of support.

“That’s it” you heard before a loud cry filled the room. Dean hurried to bring a towel and a blanked to cover your little girl with and handed them to Bobby who cleaned her and wrapped her before putting her on your lap “wanna meet your little girl, mom?” he asked

“Oh my God” you whispered as you held your baby girl for the first time. She was swollen and red and probably looked weird to everyone else but for you she was the most beautiful baby girl you had ever seen  

“Don’t forget about Casanova over here” Dean said as he placed your little boy on your free arm  

“Hey” you whispered as you saw little Dean stir in your arms, his little hand gripping the fabric of your shirt tightly  

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Lucifer asked, looking in awe and adoration at the little ones on your arms.

“Yes” you smiled, kissing his mouth softly

“Thank you, Y/N” he whispered, resting his forehead in yours and wrapping an arm around you and the babies “for loving me, for giving me a family”

“No need to thank me, my love” you smiled “you helped me with this, you made it possible when you looked for me”

“I love you” he said before kissing you once more “I love you and my little ones” he rubbed you little girls cheek and gasped when she wrapped her little hand around his finger

“They love you too, baby” you smiled “not more than me, though”

“You’re so cute it’s gross” Dean groaned

“Let the be happy idjit” 

“Do they have wings?” 

“We can’t see them if they do” 

“That’s not fair” 

“Shut up, Dean” everyone in the room groaned 

 


End file.
